The objective of the research project is to elucidate the structure, function and metabolism of human apolipoproteins and, in particular, those proteins present in very low density lipoproteins. The studies include an investigation at the molecular level of the interaction of pure lipoprotein lipase with its activator protein apoC-11 and glycosaminoglycans. The primary structure of the "arginine-rich" protein and its interaction with ligands and the determination of the primary amino acid sequence of apoB, the major pretein of low density lipoproteins, will be determined. The methods include techniques of protein chemistry, physical chemistry and enzymology. It is anticipated that knowledge of the mechanism of apoC-11 with lipoprotein lipase and of the structure of the arginine-rich protein and apoB will contribute to our understanding of the normal and abnormal metabolism of human plasma lipoproteins.